


Ashelia's Revelation

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt!Basch, Pre-ship, coming to an understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: During a brief respite on the Phon Coast, Ashe reminisces and comes to realize things that she may not have noticed before. Things about herself, her goals, and the people around her.





	Ashelia's Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This story is partially to establish when Ashe begins to realize she has feelings for Basch as well as showing how she starts to realize the true reality of what she is fighting for.
> 
> Depending on feedback, the story will change as needed or inspired. Keep in mind that without feedback: I am nothing but a procrastinator.

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Final Fantasy XII; that is the due of SQUARE ENIX, and rightfully so. If I owned it we would have tons of more character interactions, side quests complete with cutscenes and Basch would pop up in Kingdom Hearts as a NPC who specializes in babysitting Dreameaters.**

* * *

 

 

The sea, it called to their aching bodies as they trekked through the great expanse that was the Phon Coast. As loathe as she was to halt even for a moment, Ashelia B’Nargan Dalmasca knew they could not continue on as they were. Already they had been traveling towards the Hunter’s Camp for three days without respite. Between monsters seeking to end their lives and twice losing their way, it was safe to say that the company was exhausted.

 

“We will rest here for the night.”

 

“Seriously? I, uh, don’t get me wrong Ashe, but usually we have to all but beg you to take a break.” Vaan replied, dropping his pack as he fell on his behind in the sand. The young man wasn’t wrong she mused, but she couldn’t help a sigh. Vaan was as ‘tactful’ as always.

 

“I am not so foolish as to force us further when we are clearly in need of a reprieve. We’ll take this time to eat, rest, and tend to any injuries we may have overlooked.”

 

Satisfied that she’d not be questioned again, the princess of Dalmasca set about the task of putting down her own pack and sat upon a rock to better assess her companions.

 

Balthier and Fran were the best off of the group, being equipped with ranged weapons they took less risk of being struck. Balthier was already teasing Vaan about his ‘manners or lack thereof’ making the boy retaliate as Fran watched rather like a parent merely indulging children. Though exhausted Vaan sure seemed to have plenty of energy.

 

Penelo was also fairly energetic, using most of it to unpack the medical supplies to take stock of what they had and would have to replenish. Ashe couldn’t truly say it aloud, but she admired the younger girl. Though only three years older than Penelo, she often felt much older than her own nineteen-years of age. Penelo had a natural youthfulness about her that seeped into anyone who was graced with even a brief exchange of words with her. Over the journey she had let herself start getting closer to the other women of her group, it was nice to have someone to talk to when her thoughts would not cease. Penelo was a great service to the group and a phenomenal healer in the making, twas almost a shame that she knew the girl would follow Vaan into sky piracy one day. She’d started taking a liking to sky pirates, what was two more?

 

Basch gave her pause, the man whom she believed a traitor for two years had accepted her harsh words and antics without breaking a sweat. Though he was mentally fairly strong even now, his body was still recovering from his time in Nalbina and it showed. Muscles were still much leaner than those she had known, those that had carried her back to her bed after she went to get some late night water. The former captain’s body was clearly worn down as he slouched slightly, sitting down as Penelo ran over to him with a potion that quickly took care of the few cuts he’d taken in their last encounter with an angry Alraune that had escaped it’s natural habitat. Basch had seemed to take a fatherly role with the two orphans and it made her smile but she was unsure of why.

 

“So, what shall we be attempting to make palatable tonight your majesty?” Balthier asked, interrupting her thoughts with the same clever smirk he seemed to always be wearing. It was a fair question. With such a variety of game in the vicinity, they had to be careful. Many of them were indeed not the best suggestion for eating. Ashe was contemplating when a wonderful suggestion came forth.

 

“Why not allow Vaan, Penelo and myself to catch some fish? There are plenty of ways to make them taste good without wasting any of the meat. In Landis it was normal to cook with what we caught when time was of the essence and while rest is warranted, it should not be at the expense of spending too much time hunting in a more dangerous area.”

 

“Why’d you volunteer us?” Vaan squawked, having just sat down and removed his vest and heavy boots to relax. Basch simply smiles indulgently.

 

“You would turn down an excuse to be in the cool, crisp water available to us and not enjoy fresh fish?”

 

Ashe smirked, Basch had easily just won the battle. Vaan rolled up his pants and removed his gauntlets and ran into the water followed by Penelo who removed her leather boots and bracers to join him laughing.

 

“Penelo and me, we’ll catch the most fish! We’ll have plenty to eat tonight!”

 

“You knew exactly how to handle them. I’ve only ever seen Fran manipulate anyone that way.” Balthier said, clapping a hand on the elder man’s shoulder. Basch simply laughed, a twinkle in blue-grey eyes.

 

“I did no such thing Balthier. I simply sought an excuse to see them truly smile.”

 

Ashe felt herself smile a little, in two years this man had not changed much at all. Basch fon Ronsenburg was still the same as ever, a man full of kindness despite any troubles it brought his own way. The young woman looked away as he removed the top half of his equipment and his boots, not of embarrassment no, but because of a wicked scar that ran up his back. This was a scar he had acquired when she was younger, on her behalf. It was a scar she would never forget. A scar that had nearly removed him from her life entirely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record: I have several ships for XII but this is honestly the first one I've felt like sharing a story for. Even if it is not strictly a shippy story.


End file.
